Ebrios
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. De lo que causa el estar ebrios.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Ebrios.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Abril O'Neil y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** ¿Apritello? [Abril x Donnie]. ¿Leonarai? [Leo x Karai]. ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Lenguaje obsceno; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, General.

 **Total de palabras:** 2915.

* * *

 **Summary:** De lo que causa el estar ebrios.

* * *

 _ **Ebrios**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya era de noche en New York, y como siempre, ni una sola estrella se lograba ver en el cielo, debido a que en esa ciudad las luces nunca se apagan, y es casi imposible ver algo bonito en la noche. Pero eso no importa. El punto era que esa misma noche era realmente especial para cuatro hermanos ninja.

Su cumpleaños. Otro más.

Y ahí estaban ellos, los cuatro, ahora con formas humanas gracias a uno de los inventos **—accidentales, siempre accidentales—** de Donatello. Los cuatro reunidos en la cocina, riendo y charlando, mientras el menor de ellos terminaba de decorar su dichoso pastel **—que ya no era de algas y moho, por cierto, sino de pizza y algo más—**.

—Lástima que este sea otro año sin el maestro Splinter —se lamentó con una sonrisa algo melancólica el de cabello café—. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara de felicidad.

—Vamos, no seas dramático —reclamó Rafael, sonriendo de lado y tratando de no desanimar el ambiente—. Hay que dejar la tristeza atrás. Al sensei no le hubiera gustado vernos con caras largas en nuestro cumpleaños. —Declaró finalmente, confiado y decidido.

—Tienes razón, Rafa —apoyó Leo, sonriendo tranquilo, y mirando a cada uno de ellos con alegría. Soltó un suspiro sereno—. ¿Quién pensaría que hoy hace cinco años fue la primera vez que nuestro padre nos dejó salir? —comentó animado.

—Seh —afirmó el pelirrojo, rememorando esa cómica escena—. Aunque pienso que no nos hubiera dejado si es no le poníamos esas caras de cachorrito que Mikey siempre usa. —Agregó en broma, y todos rieron ante ese recuerdo.

—En eso también tienes razón. —Apoyó el genio.

—¡Aquí está nuestro querido pastel! —Exclamó Mikey, poniendo en la mesa un pastel de dos pisos de varios cálidos fríos como rojo, naranja y amarillo. Sus hermanos lo miraron extraño—. ¿Qué? No me digan que están a dieta.

—No. ¿De qué está hecha la cubierta? —inquirió curioso Donnie apuntando el pastel de arriba abajo.

—No querrás saberlo —alegó como hacía antaño, alejándolo un poco de sus hermanos con una mirada algo sombría. Pero luego simplemente volvió a sonreír—. ¡Feliz día de la…! —No supo qué decir, ya que se miró a sí mismo—. Em… ¿Mutación? ¿O es nuestro cumpleaños nada más? —preguntó hacia el más inteligente dentro del lugar.

—Em… Sí, creo que… ambos. —Dijo algo dudoso en respuesta.

—Bueno, en este momento, creo que ya es hora —alegó de pronto Rafael, llamando la atención de los demás. El pelirrojo fue hacia un estante, y de la parte de atrás sacó una botella con un estampado con detalles dorados y elegantes—. ¿Quieren un poco? Lo encontré mientras limpiaba la antigua habitación del sensei. —Explicó mostrándole la botella a los demás.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó Leo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Jugo —contestó simplemente—. De uvas.

—¡Yo quiero un poco! —exclamó entusiasmado el menor, y los demás también aceptaron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Varios vasos de "jugo" más tarde]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No importa por donde lo vea —comenzó a decir Mikey, poniendo una cara algo pálida y ojos cansados—, eso no era jugo. —Declaró, mirando hacia un sonriente Rafa, sirviéndose lo que sería la sexta copa.

—Sólo es jugo con un poco de alcohol. —Declaró éste con desinterés, y se bebió su copa de un sorbo.

—¿En qué universo el _vino_ es un simple jugo? —preguntó algo molesto y fastidiado el hermano genio, remarcando la palabra vino, mientras sentía que su cabeza daba mil y un vueltas, y trataba de sujetarse de la mesa para no caer derechito al suelo.

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin contestarle.

—Rafa, ¿acabas de embriagarnos? —inquirió Leo con voz algo torpe, mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de divisar a su hermano, ya que el alcohol había desaparecido todo rastro de equilibrio en su ser.

—Ustedes se embriagaron solos —se defendió éste ya fastidiado—. Pedían más y más.

—Porque nos gusta el jugo, idiota —alegó tosco y molesto el rubio. Los demás lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Acabas de llamar idiota a Rafa? —preguntó el genio enarcando una ceja, incrédulo de lo que realmente acababa de escuchar decir al menor.

—Al fin tiene el coraje. —Comentó el pelinegro sonriendo orgulloso.

—No lo apoyes —pidió Donnie hacia Leo, casi reprendiéndolo—. Creo que el alcohol ha comenzado a afectar sus sistemas nerviosos. —Explicó, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—No sé tú, pero en este momento me agradas tanto que no quiero golpearte —alegó Rafa, sonriendo tranquilo—. Ven acá, Donnie. Abrázame.

—No, we, abrázame a mí. —Pidió Leo, y el pelirrojo fue a abrazarlo, mientras se ponía cada vez más sentimental.

—Te quiero, hermano, siempre te quise —admitió el ojiverde, mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más rota, como si empezara a llorar en cualquier momento—. Eres el mejor hermano que alguien como yo pudo tener, y te envidio por tener el favoritismo del sensei. Ojalá yo fuera como tú. —Sin más, comenzó a llorar como un niño.

—Sí, sí, ya —le daba palmadas en la espalda Leo, tratando de calmarlo—. Igual tú no tenías y nunca tendrías oportunidad de ser el favorito. Eres raro. —Declaró con burla.

—Ya párenle de llorar, maricas —ordenó de mala manera Mikey, poniendo un rostro molesto—. ¿Acaso ahora son chicas? No sean idiotas, par de idiotas.

—Mikey —lo llamó Donnie, mientras se apoyaba en una pared, y lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. El nombrado lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro eres tan lindo? —preguntó con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Acaso quieres que te mate? Soy heterosexual todavía, pendejo. —Declaró con molestia.

—¡Quiero al sensei! —Gritó de pronto Rafa, llorando verdaderamente, derramando tanto lágrimas como mocos—. ¡Él era un buen padre, no se merecía morir! ¡Destructor! ¡Espero que estés sufriendo en el infierno!

—¿Saben qué? A la mierda —alegó de pronto el mayor, y empujó con fuerza a su hermano, para luego subirse sobre la mesa—. A la mierda todo, yo seré stripper y me casaré con mi hermana. —Declaró decidido **—aunque igualmente torpe—** levantando el puño al aire.

Donnie puso cara de confusión.

—¿Karai es nuestra hermana? —Preguntó a la nada, y luego lo pensó—. Weno, sí. Prácticamente sí, ya que nosotros tenemos el ADN mezclado del sensei desde que nos mutaron, y Karai es hija biológica del sensei, así que… Iug. Leo, eres un asco. —Terminó mirando con asco a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —Dijo este con una sonrisa ladina—. Amo el incesto.

—Así que esa mierda que encontré en tu cuarto, esos mangas, eran de incesto, ¿no? —inquirió Mikey recordando la vez que había limpiado el cuarto de Leo.

Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo.

—Eres un asco, Leo.

—Así me aman las chicas, we. —Declaró sonriendo victorioso mientras alzaba los brazos.

—Karai no.

Al escuchar eso, el ninja de azul borró instantáneamente su sonrisa, y bajó los brazos, luego se formó un aura depresiva a su alrededor y se fue a un rinconcito a abrazar sus piernas y llorar internamente.

—Oigan —los llamó a todos Donnie, y éstos lo miraron. Entonces él sonrió, mientras la conocida música de fondo _Black in Black_ comenzaba a sonar—. ¿Quién quiere salir a divertirse esta noche?

Sus hermanos sonrieron cómplices.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Wuuuju! —Gritaba el menor mientras daba largos y altos saltos sobre las azoteas—. ¡SÍÍÍ! ¡El mejor día de la mutación de todos! —exclamó mirando a sus hermanos a los lados, quienes corrían tan o más veloces que él.

—¡No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero tomar algo más fuerte que el vino! —avisó el mayor, y los demás sonrieron complacidos ante esa idea.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban en una tienda comprando más bebidas, y subiendo y corriendo de techo en techo mientras las bebían. Gritaban miles de estupideces, y decían que aquello era lo mejor.

—¡Mira a esa chica! —Apuntó Rafa a una muchacha que pasaba por la acera vistiendo ropas muy provocativas—. ¿Cuánto crees que me cobre? —recibió un fuerte zape que lo hizo caer del techo por las escaleras de emergencia.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —Grito Leo desde su posición mientras se tambaleaba y miraba en dirección a su caído hermano con algo de dificultad—. ¡Recuerda que tienes novia!

—Ah, no mames, sí cierto. —Afirmó el ojiverde algo aturdido recordando a Mona Lisa.

—Tarado —dijo por último, para luego agarrar una botella más de cerveza y bebérsela rápidamente, y luego lanzar ésta lejos, haciendo que se rompiera en algún lugar desconocido—. Oigan, chicos. ¿Quién de ustedes sigue virgen? —inquirió a sus hermanos.

Donnie y Rafa levantaron la mano. Leo miró hacia Mikey, quien se había quedado paralizado.

—¿Mikey?

—¿Cuenta hacerlo en tus sueños?

—No.

—Ah, we, entonces sí. —Levantó la mano bastante alto.

—¿Saben qué quiero hacer ahora? —Empezó a decir el genio, mientras caminaba hacia su hermano mayor tambaleándose mucho, hasta que llegó hasta él y se abrazó a sus hombros, como muestra de cariño, y también porque si no lo hacía se iba a caer—. Quiero decirle a Casey lo mucho que lo odio por intentar robarme a Abril desde que la conoció. ¡Por Dios! Él no se la merece, es demasiado feo y tonto. Yo soy mucho mejor que Casey, ¿verdad?

—Seh. —Afirmó Rafa poniéndose de pie y volviendo a subirse, para abrazar a Donnie, por las mismas dos razones que había tenido este al abrazarse a Leo.

—Soy alto, soy inteligente —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos el chico—, soy dulce, tengo lindos ojos, soy pálido, tengo cabello suave, sé cómo hacerla feliz a ella, ¿ya mencioné que soy alto? A las chicas les gustan los chicos altos, ¿no?

— _Sííí..._ —Apoyó Mikey con poca energía.

—Soy musho mejor que ese chimuelo enano y de mal aliento —declaró finalmente—. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

—Se atreve a coquetear con Abril. —Aclaró Leo, y Donnie lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer también por las escaleras, mientras Rafa se reía de su desgracia.

—¡Se supone que debes apoyarme, imbécil! —se quejó el castaño con molestia.

—¡¿Chicos?! —exclamaron a la vez tres voces femeninas.

Los cuatro muchachos **—ya que Leo se estaba subiendo de nuevo a la azotea—** las miraron a todas ellas con ojos entrecerrados, confundidos, fuera de sí, como si no estuvieran viendo de verdad. Ellas, mientras tanto, no podían creer lo que veían **—excepto Shinigami, a ella no se le mostraba confundida ni mucho menos preocupada—**.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Preguntó la chica pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Arrugó la nariz al apenas acercarse—. Ugh. ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? —Los miró a todos ellos, y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Acaso estuvieron bebiendo?

—Eh… Ño —negó Leo, subiéndose de una vez, y caminando tambaleante hasta la chica—. Loh ke pazó ez ke… Ez ke juimo' ah ponivyl i momtanoz hun drajõn volador, emtomcez ñoz dymoz kuentha dhe ke zabú mafú ez hen rrealidá un tytere, y ezo zincnyfika ke loz pitufoz zon rrojoz, lo kual kiere dezir ke dora lha ecsplohaora cy ecsyzte, i eñ ezo nhos yega lá komkluzión dhe ke papa ez lezviana*. —Explicó haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.

—¿Qué? —soltó ultra confundida la kunoichi de cabello negro.

—Leo, ¿te sientes bien? —interrogó algo preocupada Karai, mirando al pelinegro de manera extraña.

—Cy, ¿phor ké? —contestó éste, y de un momento a otro, cayó de cara al suelo.

Las tres solo se quedaron viéndolo. Estaba profundamente dormido.

—Pues… bello durmiente, ¿no? —se burló Shinigami.

—¡Abril! —Exclamó Donnie de repente, y se soltó de Rafa para ir enfrente de la nombrada, y luego agarrarla de la mano, y arrodillarse enfrente. La muchacha al notar el ambiente de todo aquello, quedó casi sin aire, y la emoción la estaba matando, solo podía sonreír emocionada y esperar a oír lo que aquel chico quería decirle—. Abril O'Neil, mi dulce princesa, tú…

—¿Sí? —inquirió súper emocionada.

—… Tú… ¿Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?

Y la bofetada que recibió lo hizo desmayarse, incluso se había oído hasta el otro barrio, donde un par de palomas volaron asustadas. Y volviendo a aquella azotea desconocida, yacía un Donnie inconsciente con una gran marca roja de mano en su mejilla izquierda, y a una Abril roja e indignada enfrente.

— _Uuhh…_ —murmuró Mikey haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, y su mal estado—. Bueno, yo también lo hubiera golpeado si me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas —admitió con desinterés, y fijó su mirada en Shinigami, quien también miraba con una mueca apenada al genio—. Oye, Shini —la nombrada lo miró—. Tú, yo, en mi casa, mucha pizza y maratón de Crognard el Bárbaro. No sé, piénsalo. —Sugirió con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—En tus sueños, Miguelito —declaró, rompiéndole las ilusiones al rubio—. Pero… ¿Qué tal hamburguesas en vez pizza? —sugirió, volviendo a animarlo.

—Hecho.

—¡Quien llega último paga las hamburguesas! —exclamó, y echó a correr, siendo perseguida por el chico.

Los demás solo quedaron mirándolos alejarse. Karai negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, luego volvió sus ojos a los tres restantes.

Uno estaba profundamente dormido, el otro, noqueado, y el último, demasiado ebrio como para poder caminar lo suficientemente bien sin llegar a tropezarse con al aire. Necesitaban ayuda, eso estaba claro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[A la mañana siguiente]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Leo estaba despertando, y sentía una increíblemente dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, como si cuchillos atacaran por segundos su mente. No pensaba con claridad, y no distinguía **—o su mente no recordaba, no procesaba nada concreto—** muy bien su entorno. Se sentó, y segundos después de quedarse mirando a la nada, recordó que ese lugar era su sofá.

Miró a los lados, encontrando a Donnie acostado en posición fetal cerca. Fue hasta él y lo movió para que se despertara.

—Donnie —lo llamó, frunciendo el ceño, ya que el dolor de cabeza no pasaba—. Donnie, despierta.

— _Asmnsha…_ —murmuraba entre sueños el castaño. Entonces Leo, molesto y de mal humor, lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo y despertara de golpe—. ¡No, doctora, no lo mate! —Gritó con la mirada en la nada, y luego se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Miró hacia Leo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —Preguntó con algo de dificultad, aun sintiendo las puñaladas en su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a su hermano, y este tenía el cabello un tanto… peculiar—. ¿Por qué tienes trencitas?

—¿Eh? —Se tocó el cabello, y se agarró una trencita que tenía enfrente—. ¿Qué rayos? Esto ni siquiera está bien hecho —informó asqueado ante el peinado mal hecho—. Las trenzas solamente son tres mechones de cabello, este tiene como cinco o seis. ¿Quién rayos haría una trenza tan mal?

—Eso no importa —alegó el pelinegro, con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás—. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió ayer. Rafa nos dio algo de vino, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Y luego de eso… Salimos, y compramos más bebidas, y… y… y ya no recuerdo. _Mierda…_

—Yo tampoco —avisó mientras comenzaba a quitarse el horriblemente mal hecho peinado—. Ese Rafa, siempre haciendo cosas estúpidas, e involucrándonos en esas cosas estúpidas.

—Sí.

Donnie soltó un largo suspiro, y se levantó del suelo. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Mikey dormido en el suelo enfrente de la televisión, junto con varias envolturas de hamburguesas esparcidas por todo su rededor. Negó con la cabeza, y decidió ir a prepararse algo de café.

Y encontró a Rafa dormido sobre la mesa junto con más botellas de cerveza, y, en el suelo, Casey también yacía dormido junto con más botellas.

—Otro que cayó. —Comentó en burla hacia el pelinegro inconsciente.

Lo ignoró y fue a prepararse su café.

Más tarde todos descubrirían lo que habían hecho mientras estaban ebrios, especialmente Donnie.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ ***Traducción de lo que dijo Leo:**_ _Es que fuimos a ponyville y montamos un dragón volador, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que zaboo mafoo es en realidad un títere, y eso significa que los pitufos son rojos, lo cual quiere decir que Dora la exploradora sí existe, y en eso nos llega la conclusión de que papá es lesbiana (?)._

 _ **N/A:**_ _La idea para este one-shot lo tenía desde hacía mucho, solo que nunca me decidía por escribirlo o no, y cada vez que lo intentaba, no salía como esperaba._

 _Peeero aquí está, ya hecho y recién horneado (?). Espero les haya gustado leerlo, y les haya sacado unas cuantas risas._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
